A Family of My Own
by Rena Vortex
Summary: Ever since the Halloween party, Harry has had a feeling that he has forgotten something important. Malfoy's posy has been acting suspicious and there is a new girl to this group. What happens when Harry over hears Blaise talking about Harry impregnating "Lucy" on that day. Who's this new girl, & what does Malfoy have to do with this, why r they both sick & just what are they hiding
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did thought. Don't we all?

_**Chap 1**_

It has been three months since the Halloween party. Ever since that night he has felt like he has forgotten something, but can't remember what. He knew that he had gotten drunk, so that might be it. Still, he feels like he is missing something, like he has forgotten something very important.

That night, he had a wet dream, or at least what he thought it was. Once in a while he would sometimes sleep in the Room of Requirements since it gave him privacy. And since that was what he asked of the room, the room didn't allow anyone else to go in. you see, harry had a habit a sleeping nude when he was alone, it was just comfortable. Once in a while he would get wet dreams so it wasn't a big deal. So on the morning after the party, when Harry awoke in a bed, alone and naked, he didn't think much of it. But that dream has been on his mind since then.

He knew that the girl in his dream was beautiful petite blond girl. But he couldn't remember more of her face. He knew that in that dream, he seemed to be in love with her, and somehow her love confession was important, something he should remember but couldn't. He knew it was just a dream, but he didn't know why it meant so much to him.

At that time, he didn't know just how important that "dream" really was.

Two weeks later

Harry was walking to the great hall for breakfast. He was very hungry. For some strange reason, he had been hungry lately. Maybe it was because for the past two weeks, he has been having the same dream over and over. So he decided to chow down on his food, he would need the energy, he had class with Slytherin first period for transfiguration and he really didn't want to see the ice price at all, just seeing Malfoy's face pissed him off.

Lately thought, it wasn't that bad, he simply just learns to ignore the git when he wanted to start a fight. He hoped that there would be none today because he was tired from not sleeping because of the dream. Harry was sure that if they were to fight, he would surely loose in this condition

Everything was normal in class, Harry noticed that Malfoy and his posy weren't in class, he had heard a rumor that one of Malfoy's blond lady friends had gotten sick and he went to take her to the infirmary, and that later, the rest of the group joined as well.

Harry thought it was funny, he had never figure Malfoy to be someone to care about other people. Harry shrugged it off his mind think `if Malfoy is going out of his way to help someone then that person must be very important to him, or he would probably ask for the favor to be repaid.' Harry thought that it was easier to believe the second one because imagining Malfoy caring for others was just something impossible to do.

**Ok, from now on, the chapters will be a bit longer. I just wanted to get you guys into the intro first onto who is that girl? Answers will be revealed in due time. **


	2. Chapter 2

There is a time skip; I will later, way later explain what happened during that time frame when answers start being revealed. It makes it much more interesting that way.

Chapter 2

It was the first week of February, and the weather was much colder now. Everyone was

Lately harry had noticed that the little slytherin group had been sneaking off at any chance they got. They have become much more secretive since then; as if they wanted to hide something from everyone. Harry also noticed that Malfoy has been hanging around a sixth year slytherin girl more. It was a strange thing to see, considering that every time a girl got to close to him, we would glare at them until they left. Harry was surprised that Pancy had stopped obsessing over Malfoy, but that could be due to her and Blaise now in a relationship.

At dinner time, the slytherin posy was the last to leave the Great Hall. Harry decided that it was time he got to the bottom of what they were up to. So he had gotten his invisible cloak and waited until they left so he could flip it on and follow them. As he followed them, he noticed that everyone was already in the slytherin common room, all except Pancy and Blaise.

Seeing this, harry had decided to leave and leave the young couple be free. Just as he was walking away, he heard Pancy say something in an angry tone, hearing this made his body chill. He was a bit interested in this couple corral and decided to leave but when he heard Zibini call his name, he stopped and listened fully now.

"Pancy, we can't tell Potter, if we do, Draco will be angry."

"But Blaise, think about it, it is not fair to him. As much as I hate Potter, I still believe he should know. "She" should tell him already, before things get worse and out of hand."

"No pancy, I don't want him to know. You want my 'precious little like a sister' to go up and tell potter 'hello harry, I know that you might not remember since you were a bit drunk but on the night of the Halloween party, after I confessed my undying love for you, we made love. Now I have to tell you that I am pregnant with your child.' Bullocks! She won't be telling him shit. If he forgot, that is his problem, besides uncle Blaise can take care of my 'like a sister' and my new 'like a nephew or niece'".

"Blaise, you are being unreasonable. I don't like the fact that Potter bloke her heart when he didn't remember, and at that time we thought it was for the best so she wouldn't be in danger, but now it's a different story. Potter is going to be a father and he need to take responsibility. Have you thought what might happen to her or the baby if the dark lord finds out? Could you imagine what would happen to her when he finds out that the daughter of one of his loyal followers is expecting the child of his worst enemy? No, you don't. He will most likely kill her."

"I know that, that is why I am going to take care of her."

"There is only so much you can do Blaise, and you can't give her the same protection that Potter can give her. Come on, she is 13 weeks pregnant, a little over 3 months, she is going to start showing soon and when that happens, we might not be able to protect her."

"Pancy, don't worry. At long as we follow Draco's plans of leaving school after the N.E.W.T.S, we will be fine."

"You know, Draco should be resting and you know it. You shouldn't let Draco do all the work; he needs more rest then all of us."

"I know, but Draco is good at making strategies, this plan just can't fail, it is my fault that she is like this and I should at least be able to take care of her."

"Is this what it was all about? Draco told you to not worry, it wasn't your fault. Mistake happens and she made one."

"No, it is my fault Lucy's is like this. I convinced her to go to the party. I knew that there would be alcohol and should have taken care of her more. I shouldn't have left her out of my sight. I knew she couldn't hold her liquor and couldn't back down from challenges; it is my fault she is like this."

"No it wasn't, Draco told you it was ok. Draco will deal with it."

"I don't want Draco to be responsible for my mistake! Draco already has to deal with so many shits, with the Dark Lord and Lucius pressuring to join the Death Eaters and all. Draco has a lot in his plate; he doesn't need to deal with a pregnancy to top it off. Draco's life is ruined because of me."

"Draco doesn't see it that way."

"I know, Draco is amazing, no matter what happens, Draco is able to keep going. I am just worried for her, Lucy must be scared, and having a baby at this age is just scary."

"It's ok; I guess we don't have to tell Potter right now, maybe in a few months it would be ok."

And with that, the couple left. Harry was too stunned by what he heard. His dream was not a dream but a memory, most importantly, he was going to be a father and his child and mother are in danger because of him.

Harry decided to go to the room of requirement; there he could think more clearly. He needed to figure out what to do. One thing for sure was that he was going to find this Lucy and take her under his wing; he would take responsibility and protect his family from Voldie no matter what and that was a promise.


End file.
